Alated Revelation
by daqu
Summary: On Halloween 1980, Voldemort decides to kidnap and train Harry instead. Now fourteen years have passed. Voldemort's daughter, Alana, is instructed to accompany Harry on a dangerous mission that will change their lives forever. If they can live that long.
1. Futile Death

This is it, Voldemort told himself. This is the big one and nobody was going to mess it up. Not Lucius Malfoy; not Bellatrix Black; not even Peter Pettigrew, the king of messing everything up. However, Wormtail was the one who gave him the Potters on a silver platter in the first place. Voldemort had to kill the Potters' son according to the prophesy, but killing Lily and James would just be an added bonus.

"My Lord, I am back." Voldemort could sense Bellatrix Black walking toward him slowly.

"Bella, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. I should just kill you right now for abandoning me."

"My Lord, if you killed me then all the time you spent training me would go to waste."

"I said seven months. You were gone for nine. What happened?"

"My Lord, I am so sorry about that. I got…sidetracked."

Voldemort turned to face Bellatrix. "Sidetracked? From your master?"

"I'm sorry, My Lord," Bellatrix pleaded. "I would've been no use to you coming back two months ago."

"Leave that for me to decide," Voldemort growled. "I should make you die a horrible and painful death right now."

"No, please, My Lord." Bellatrix's voice held so much pleading. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything. My Lord, I live to serve you."

"Give me good news."

"Your daughter is in the woods."

Voldemort took a step toward Bellatrix. "Why isn't she with you?"

"I—she's asleep."

Voldemort realized that no matter what he tried to convince himself, Bellatrix was right. She needed that extra two months. She almost looked back to normal. Of course, with Bellatrix you could never tell if she was raring to go or deathly ill; she was always ready for action on the outside.

Nine months ago, however, Voldemort had insisted that she take a break from being a Death Eater. At the time she had been two months pregnant with his child so he send her off, kicking and screaming, to go find someplace less physically demanding to get ready to have the baby and actually have it. The plan had been for her to come back right afterward, though.

Bellatrix led Voldemort into the woods where their daughter was asleep. She led him to a clearing where there was a blanket bundle perched on top of a tree stump. She ran over to the bundle and scooped it up in her arms.

"This is our daughter, Voldemort," she told him with a smile. "And she is definitely worth killing Rodolphus for."

Later that night Voldemort Apparated to Godric's Hollow and he couldn't get Bellatrix off his mind. She had actually had the _audacity_ to kill her husband as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Voldemort had nearly killed her for it but decided not to once he found out why she had done it. However, Rodolphus had still been one of his most loyal death eaters.

Voldemort unlocked the door with a wave of his wand and stepped into the Potter residence without a sound. Hopefully they would all be asleep; it would make this so much easier. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, though. As soon as he walked in he was immediately confronted by James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Voldemort, leave right now," Sirius said, holding up his wand.

"No, I don't think I will," Voldemort shrugged. He killed Sirius and James with a wave of his wand. "Stupid Gryffindors," he muttered. "Sirius didn't have to die."

Voldemort continued toward Harry's room. When he entered he saw Lily standing over her son protectively.

"Are you going to kill me?" Lily asked Voldemort calmly as soon as he walked in.

"Yes. I came for your son but you and James are just icing on the cake. Sirius was an added bonus."

Lily suddenly spun around. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Death would be good for her. "You killed Sirius!" she exclaimed.

"Go see for yourself."

"You wouldn't even let me get to the door," Lily scoffed. "I'm not stupid."

"You could've fooled me. If you're so smart then why are you still standing there?"

"Because my son's life is more important than my own." Lily caught and held Voldemort's gaze.

"If you say so. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily screamed but she was dead before she even hit the floor. Voldemort then turned to Harry.

"It's a good thing I'm getting this over with now," Voldemort told himself. He aimed his wand and a brilliant idea hit him like a ton of bricks. The whole reason he was even here was because of a prophesy that said that Harry was more powerful than him, so what if Voldemort could use that to his advantage? He could take Harry alive and train him to be his apprentice. He would have to hinder the boy's ability obviously, but if the prophesy was true then Harry could still be powerful even with a slight hindrance.

Voldemort pocketed his wand and picked up Harry. "I have to think of some way to keep your identity a secret, especially to yourself. I'm going to change your name. As of this moment you are no longer Harry Potter, but Mason. Just Mason."

Voldemort Apparated back to where Bellatrix was waiting for him. "Bella," he said, "you still owe me a lot."

Bellatrix looked at him curiously. "What's that you're holding?" she asked him.

"Harry Potter."

Voldemort heard Bellatrix's sharp intake of breath. "After all that work Harry Potter's still alive?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. He could be of great use to me as my apprentice. After all, I'm not going to be around forever."

"Don't flatter yourself," Bellatrix advised. "You're trying so hard to become immortal and you're so close. You're at your prime; the last thing you need is a successor, but if that's what you want, just tell me what I can do to help."

"Take him to your sister's house. Let her and Lucius raise him along with their own son."

"I—My Lord, I would be more than happy to take care of the child myself," Bellatrix offered.

"Bella, do yourself a favor and don't question my authority. I was robbed of a horcrux tonight and believe me when I say that I'm more than willing to make up for right here."

Bellatrix dropped her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry, My Lord. Forgive me."

"I'm still in need of your services, Bellatrix. You owe me for the two months you shouldn't have still been gone for. You're going to be caring for our daughter and still working for me. In time you'll thank me for not making you care for both children."

"I trust you, My Lord," Bellatrix said. She knelt before her master and he placed baby Harry in her arms. She Apparated to Narcissa's mansion.

"Narcissa, meet an alive Harry Potter," Bellatrix smirked when she arrived.

Narcissa was stunned. "After all that work and planning?"

"Yes. Also, the thing is is that you're to raise him."

"Raise him?"

"Yes, as if he were your own son."

"But I already have a son. Draco's enough."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm just telling you what the Dark Lord told me. If you don't like it then go discuss it with him."

"You know I can't do that," Narcissa sneered. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm longing for the old and protective Bella. She wouldn't make me do this. Believe me, just watching two kids for one night has me exhausted."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to take her," Bellatrix said.

"It's okay," Narcissa assured her sister. "That's what sister's are for. Maybe you should return the favor, though."

Bellatrix scoffed. "I've got to stop indebting myself to people."

Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix's arm and shoved up the sleeve of her robe and pointed to the Dark Mark. "It's too late," she said. "Bella, you forever indebted yourself when you swore allegiance to Voldemort."

Bellatrix shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Hey, how about if you come and live with Lucius and me for awhile? Living on that tiny flat must not be very comfortable."

"I don't need any more space than I have," Bellatrix said stubbornly.

"Come on, Bella, please? For me? As thanks for saving your butt tonight while you had to wait for Voldemort?"

"Please, Cissa, say the Dark Lord."

"Okay, fine. While you had to wait for the Dark Lord. So will you? Please?"

"I guess it won't hurt to stay for awhile," Bellatrix reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" Narcissa said enthusiastically. "I had our house elves set you up a bedroom. It's on the second floor, first room on the left."

"Some things never change," Bellatrix muttered as she trudged up the stairs.


	2. Raining Sympathy

Fourteen Years Later…

"Mason! Wake up!" Mason groggily awoke to find Bellatrix standing over him. "Up, Mason! Up! Alana's already been up for a half hour!" Bellatrix stormed out of the room. Mason grudgingly pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. Bellatrix was always so impatient with him, but she spoiled Alana rotten. It just wasn't fair.

Just as Mason was about to step out of his room Draco stepped into it. Even though Draco was supposedly Mason's brother the two boys looked nothing alike. Mason personally thought that it was more possible that Bellatrix was his mother because at least Bellatrix had dark hair, but Narcissa was so much nicer.

About nine years ago Mason realized that there was absolutely no way he could be biologically related to the Malfoys so he stopped called Narcissa and Lucius "Mom" and "Dad" and started called them by their first names. At first they punished him whenever he did it but after awhile Mason assumed that they just got tired of punishing him and let him have his way.

"Hey, Mason, would you mind terribly if I borrowed some potion ingredients from you?" Draco asked. Mason's eyes flashed but knew better than to say no. Whenever Draco wanted something he got it. Lucius and Narcissa spoiled him just as badly as Bellatrix spoiled Alana. Out of all three kids in the house Mason was the only one that didn't get everything he wanted right exactly when he wanted it.

"Yeah, sure," Mason finally agreed. One of these days he was going to burst, he just knew it. Draco helped himself to the ingredients he need and as soon as King Spoiled walked out Queen Spoiled walked in.

"Hi, Alana," Mason muttered. At least Alana was never downright mean to him like Draco was.

"Hello, Mason," Alana chirped. "Hey, do you know where my mom is?"

"No," Mason said. He didn't even hear what she said but it sounded like a question so he hoped that he had given a suitable answer.

Alana glared at him. "Shit load of help you are," she muttered as she stormed out.

Mason looked out his window. It was storming outside, but rain had always given him a sense of comfort. In the rain he could be himself. The water countered the charm Lucius put on his hair every morning to make it lie flat and while he was in the rain nobody dared to come outside, even to yell at him. It was a nice change.

Mason stepped out of his room and started walking down the hallway. He passed Alana's training room and saw that she was currently in it. Nobody was allowed to bother Alana when she was training except for a few times when a strange man came to the house. Nobody would tell Mason who this man was, but every time he came Narcissa would take him out somewhere and they wouldn't be able to go back for a long time no matter what.

"Hey, Mason, I'll be with you in a second!" Alana called. She expertly threw a jump roundhouse kick and as she was landing she flipped off the machine that controlled all the equipment. Mason was confused. Did she want to tell him something?

"Okay, I'm done," Alana said. She sounded exhausted. "The Dark Lord should be pleased with that."

"Who?"

"Oh, nobody." Alana looked furious with herself. "Come on. Let's go outside. We need to talk."

"It's raining," Mason pointed out.

"So what?" Alana shrugged. "You like the rain and it really doesn't bother me." She grinned at him. "Especially when I'm soaked in sweat."

"How did you know I like rain?" Mason asked in surprise.

"Whenever it rains you always go outside. I just assumed that it was because you liked rain."

The two of them stepped out onto the porch and they both were immediately doused by freezing water. Alana laughed and threw herself into a muddy puddle. When she stood back up her entire backside and most of her normally-shiny black hair was covered in mud.

"Narcissa isn't going to let you back into the house like that," Mason said.

"She doesn't have to know it was me." Alana grinned mischievously then she seemed to suddenly come to a realization that she was wearing a tank top. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed. She looked up at Mason desperately. "You're right. Narcissa's never going to let me back into the house."

"Do you want me to go get you a different shirt?" Mason asked her.

"No, that's okay," Alana said. She got off as much mud as she could with her bare hands. "Do yourself a favor and just stay out of my room."

Mason had never even been in Alana's room, so why did her voice sound accusing? "Why? What's in there?"

"It's none of your business. Besides, if I was just going to tell you then what would be the point of telling you to stay out?"

"Look, Alana, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mason asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Mason almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're what?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry that Draco and I get spoiled rotten and you don't. It's not fair to you," Alana said. If she hadn't sounded so sincere Mason might've been suspicious.

"So what are you saying?"

"That we need to do something about it," Alana said. Apparently this was where she wanted to be. "This place has been way too quiet lately. We need to liven things up."

"How?"

"Mason, somebody is going to pay dearly for you not being even more spoiled than Draco. Trust me, this is big for me. I mean, Draco's my cousin and we're going to get him in HUGE trouble. Okay?"

"How huge?" Mason asked nervously. "I mean, if Draco somehow finds out I was in on whatever you're planning…"

"He won't," Alana said in an assuring voice. "Trust me. Once he figures out what we did I'll step up and take the full blame, I promise. Nobody's about to get mad at me anytime soon."

"Just out of curiosity, what makes you so special, anyway? I mean, your mom's a bitch, but other than that you're not that much different than me."

Alana dropped her head and her dark brown hair fell in front of her shoulders. "I can't be the one to tell you," she said. "I'm sorry, Mason, but I just can't. Mom's rules."

"Where does your mother come up with all these rules anyway?"

"Look, Mason. All I can tell you is that my mom's entire life has revolved around her constantly being bossed around. She gets an order, she obeys. Having a daughter gave her a chance to be in authority for once in her life."

"Alana, do you even know who your father is?" Mason asked her. He hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him for asking.

"Yes, I know exactly who he is. Just because he's not around all the time doesn't mean he doesn't exist." She sounded like she was offended but in a playful way, so Mason interoperated that as a "caution: treading dangerous territory" sign.

"Mason, do you want to help me?" Alana asked. "It's going to be so much fun! Draco's going to get in SO much trouble."

"Er, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

Alana was just about to answer when Narcissa came running out. Mason was surprised because Narcissa never ran, especially not in the rain.

"Mason, the two of us have to go right now," Narcissa said quickly. "Alana, your father's here and he wants to see you."

An absurd thought hit Mason as Narcissa apparated both of them into Diagon Alley. Did these occasional get-aways have anything to do with Alana's father? He couldn't visit her THAT sparingly, could he? Mason may not have a ton of experience with parents but he knew that they were supposed to love you and care for you. Exactly like what Bellatrix does for Alana and what Lucius and Narcissa do for Draco. So where did he fit into the picture?


	3. Not As Sympathetic or Sensitive

Alana raced into the house eagerly. So what if she tracked mud all through the house? That was what house elves were for. She rushed into the casual sitting room, where her father always met her when he came to visit. Sure enough, her parents were sitting with Lucius and making small talk.

"Hi," Alana said nervously. She hadn't thought about her mother's reaction.

"Alana! Go change your clothes right this minute!" her mother practically yelled. "Don't come back down until you're in something presentable!"

Alana couldn't help but be scared. That was the closest she had ever come to getting yelled at and it scared her. Her eyes locked with her father's for a moment and he curtly nodded so she took off toward her room.

When she walked back downstairs, now in freshly laundered robes, she heard her parents and Lucius arguing about something.

"Every time I come here the boy is out someplace or another! Are you trying to hide something?" Alana's father demanded. Alana refused to go into the room because she was scared that the conversation would stop and turn to her as soon as she did.

"My Lord, I—" Lucius stopped in mid-sentence.

"Lucius I have just about had it with you," Voldemort said. "I'm sick of your excuses. I chose you to raise him because I thought maybe I actually trust you with something for once in my life."

"My Lord, he needed new robes," Bellatrix said. Alana wondered who they were talking about. Who needed new robes?

"Just like he did yesterday? And two days before that? You're not fooling anyone, Bellatrix. Tell me the truth right now or suffer the consequences." Alana could see fear written all over her mother's face and she knew exactly why. That was the first time she had ever heard her father call her mother "Bellatrix." Usually he just called her Bella.

Mason may have been right that her mother was a bitch, but Alana certainly was not exactly thrilled by the idea of watching her mother be tortured. She stepped into the room. Sadly, though, this didn't have the effect she had hoped for.

"Bellatrix, when you were only fifteen years old I took you under my wing and taught you everything you know," Voldemort said. It still creeped Alana out hearing him call her mother Bellatrix. He must be really pissed. "I created the Bellatrix Black we've all grown to know and love. One of the things I liked about you was how honest you were. Now, are you going to be as honest with me as you once were or am I going to have to turn to our daughter to give me the information I need? You wouldn't lie to me, Alana, would you?" Voldemort asked her. She quickly shook her head no.

"It was all Narcissa's fault," Bellatrix suddenly blurted. "She's always had a grudge against him because of the prophesy and because she's still convinced he's going to overthrow you. She's been hindering him for the last fourteen years!"

"How dare you blame Narcissa!" Lucius exclaimed. "It's not like you've ever stopped her!"

Bellatrix suddenly turned to Voldemort. "Thank you for not letting me raise Alana and Mason."

Voldemort stood up and walked behind Alana and put a hand on her shoulder, grasping it tightly as if he was afraid she would run away from him. With his other hand he drew his wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. She let out a yelp but then refused to make another sound. Voldemort smiled in satisfaction. "It's nice to see that my work hasn't gone completely to waste. Leave her," he added to Lucius, who was looking at her in amazement. "Come on, Alana," Voldemort said. "You and I have some things to discuss."

Voldemort and Alana went into her room and sat down.

"Alana, do you swear to be completely honest with me?" Voldemort asked her.

"Of course," Alana promised. "I mean, you're a Legilimens so you'd know if I was lying anyway, so what's the point?"

Voldemort sighed. "I wish everyone else caught on as quickly as you do."

Alana could hear her mother's quick scream from downstairs and then there was silence again. "What did you do to her?" Alana asked.

"I put her under the Cruciatus Curse."

"No, not that. I know that, but how she isn't screaming in agony?"

Voldemort smirked. "I turned her into a power machine. Power machines don't scream when they're in pain. In time you won't either."

Alana took a deep breath. This conversation was not going the way she'd hoped. "Yes I will. I can't help it if I can't withstand that much pain."

"All you need is more time and practice," Voldemort assured her. "Maybe by the time you're of age you'll be able to."

Alana didn't like the sound of that. She was never going to be able to be able to have the Cruciatus Curse put on her and not scream. She couldn't help it if screaming made it hurt just a little bit less.

"Alana, does it upset you to see your mother in so much pain?" Voldemort asked her.

"I couldn't tell you," Alana shrugged. "I mean, the idea of it certainly scares me."

"Which is why you were waiting to make your entrance?"

Alana looked at her father in surprise. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Then let's get this over with. Is Mason mistreated in any way?"

Alana shrugged. "He's definitely not spoiled like Draco and I are but I wouldn't go as far as mistreated."

"How far would you go?"

"Neglected, pushed around, that sort of thing."

"By who?"

"Um, pretty much everybody," Alana admitted. "I mean, Lucius forces him to give up anything Draco or I want; Narcissa won't care for him besides basic needs because she's too busy fawning over Draco; and Mom is just plain mean to him."

Alana could see Voldemort twitch his wand and there was another scream from downstairs. This time it didn't stop, though.

"Just ignore it," Voldemort said. "Are you ever mean to Mason at all?"

"He's like a brother to me. Of course we have our disagreements but I don't specifically try to be mean to him like Draco does."

"What does Draco do that's so mean?"

"Well, this morning he demanded that Mason give him potion ingredients that Mason worked really hard to get out of Narcissa's herb garden even though Draco didn't even need them. He just smashed them and laughed about it."

"Unbelievable," Voldemort muttered. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"No, not exactly," Alana admitted.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and yelled, "Crucio!"

Voldemort started training Alana to be a powerhouse when she was eight years old so anyone would say that by now she should be much more powerful than her mother and be able to withstand the pain that came with the Cruciatus Curse. Anyone was wrong. For some reason Alana's body just couldn't get used to it and every time the curse was cast on her it hurt more and more. This time was no exception. She screamed louder and louder until Voldemort finally withdrew the curse.

"I have to hand it to you," he said. "You really can scream."

"I swear! I don't know where he is! If I did I would tell you!"

"You do know and you will tell me."

"All I know is that Narcissa told him they needed to go to Diagon Alley," Alana whimpered. "I don't know if they even went there or not."

"That's all I needed to know. I'll be in touch. Alana, I know you're trying but you've got to try harder. Not only with the Cruciatus Curse but with everything I've taught you and eventually you will be stronger than your mother. I'll personally make sure of it."

As Voldemort left Alana could only think of how lucky she was that she couldn't resist the Cruciatus Curse. Somewhere deep down she knew that if she truly did try as hard as she could she might be able to, but there was a part of her that didn't want to. She didn't want to go around being nothing but a power machine. She just wanted to be normal, whatever that was.

There was something going on here that she needed to know about. She heard her father tell her mother that he would lift the curse as soon as Mason returned but Alana doubted she heard him. Since she wasn't even allowed to scream that made it hurt more.

Within ten seconds Mason and Narcissa returned. Lucius had disappeared with Draco but as soon as Mason and Narcissa Apparated into the room, so did the Dark Lord, who immediately took off Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse. She didn't move, though. She just lied there curled up in a ball, trying to get her wind back.

"Narcissa, will you lie to me now, in the boy's presence?" Voldemort asked her.

"No, my Lord, never. Why would I lie to you?" Narcissa sounded worried.

Voldemort shrugged. "Your sister and husband did."

Narcissa seemed to just now notice Bellatrix lying on the floor. Mason was the first to speak up, though.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at Mason in surprise. Then his gaze turned to Narcissa, who gave him a look that was a heavy cross of fear and apology. It made Alana's skin curl but Voldemort was undaunted.

"Well?" Voldemort asked her. "Aren't you going to try to explain this all away? Tell me that something mysterious—but entirely not your fault—happened and now he has amnesia?"

"No, my Lord! Never!" Narcissa said desperately. Alana could already tell that she was trying to look for any way out of her sister's fate. She hoped that Voldemort would see it, too. Alana could certainly tell that Narcissa was sorry and saw the error of her ways. She had never seen her aunt look that…purely terrified.

Apparently Voldemort wasn't as sensitive as Alana. "Crucio!" he shouted. Mason and Alana both stood stock still in their position a couple of meters behind Voldemort. Alana subconsciously grasped Mason's arm. She couldn't help but notice that Narcissa _was_ screaming at the top of her lungs.


End file.
